Kony2012
by Chinese girl 50
Summary: What if the TKC and PJatO cast united with each other to raise awareness about Kony? What about it? Sorry if it's lame, but please read the facts about Kony at the bottom! CG50 :


**Who is Kony?**

**Sadie, Carter, Percy, Annabeth, Anubis, Zia, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Reyna and Hazel find something about Joseph Kony. Together, they all unite to do operation cover the night to raise awareness about Kony, for the youth in Central Africa. Enjoy the story! This is also about awareness in a creative way. I am doing operation cover the night and this may just be a method, so... enjoy this awareness story! I will list facts about Kony at the bottom of this story. I hope you all enjoy this!**

**PS: Sorry for OOCness for any characters. This will also include OC's.**

**~CG50**

Sadie was just reading a newspaper, something which was not so much of her.

"Hey, Sadie, why are you reading a newspaper? It's not like you-" Carter began, but Sadie said: "Shut up, I'm reading about Kony. Damn that man." She said, her eyes turning into daggers, just by looking at the paper.

"Kony? Again?" Carter asked. Percy walked in, having heard the word Kony made something familiar pop into his mind. "Wait, Kony?"

"YOU GUYS WANT THOSE CHILDREN IN CENTRAL AFRICA TO STAY WAS SOLDIERS FORVER?" Sadie asked. "Oh my bloody hell! Don't you know that Kony is a man born in Uganda, and now he is in Central Africa, in the Central African republic, the Democratic Republic of the Congo, and South Sudan?" Sadie said. "He abducts children, forces them to kill their parents and forces them to mutilate people! Kony turns the boys into Child soldiers and the girls into sex slaves!"

"Yeah, we know." Percy said. "Remember the cover the night mission. The camp is planning to do this thing called cover the night. I heard that they're also uniting with camp Jupiter for this mission." He said.

Anubis and Nico walked in. Both of them were wearing t-shirts, but they had the Kony logo on it. They were holding posters and stencilers. They also had chalk in their hands. Annebth and Thalia walked in, wearing the same thing.

"Ready Sadie, Percy, Carter?" Thalia asked. She was smirking and right outside, you could see huntresses with their bow and arrows. Each arrow seemed to have a poster stuck on each end and they huntresses also seemed to have some more arrows with flyers.

"Yep." Sadie said. Then, you could see the magicians outside Brooklyn house, all of them wearing Kony 2012 t-shirts. They also had magic at the ready. Walt and Jaz were standing next to each other and yes, Walt got cured and was now Jaz's boyfriend. How sweet! Anyway, moving on. Julian and Alyssa were holding each others hands, both wearing the Kony t-shirts and having stencils at the ready.

"So first, we hit Manhattan. We will meet Apollo there. He'll use his arrows with Artemis to hang up the posters. The arrows will make a poster appear at once when they hit the wall. Then, we go to Central Park. We'll meet Demeter and Persephone there. They'll raise plants to make the poster of Kony on the grass. Then, we hit 12th avenue. In 12th avenue, we'll meet Dionysus and Hades. Hades will raise ghosts of the dead to make stencils and to stand as statues for the Kony mural. Dionysus will make grape vines shape the walls to make the Kony 2012 triangle." Annabeth said. "Then we go to the subways, where we'll meet my mum, Ares and Hephaestus. Athena will tell Ares and Hephaestus where to post the posters and tell them what to do. Hermes will run into the station and get his children to cause distractions so that we can put the posters anywhere. We'll get Aphrodite to use her children to talk to the people about Kony, especially Piper. They also will post posters in magazine stores and use the magazine inserts to put in the magazines, since they love magazines, excluding Piper. Last, we hit the United Nations building. Zeus and Poseidon will make uncertain changes in the weather, such as Zeus making a Kony triangle in the sky and making lightning bolts to hit the ground to make the Kony triangle. Poseidon will get currents and fish to make the Kony triangle and posters. Every demigod and demigoddess will help their parents and the huntresses will help Artemis. You guys?" Annabeth asked, looking at Carter.

"Well, we'll stay here, in Brooklyn. Julian, Alyssa, Walt and Jaz will head to Astroland in Coney island. They will post posters everywhere, and use their magic to make posters and the triangle in the middle of Astroland. They will meet Sekhemet and Horus there. Zia and me will head to the Kanzan cherries in the Brooklyn botanical gardens, where we will meet Geb and Hathor. They then will help us make the posters appear and make triangles appear on the pathway, along with making the stencils on the trees. Anubis and Sadie will head to the Brooklyn Borough hall to post the posters and give out flyers." Carter said. "So, should we head off?"

"Yes." Annabeth said. Then, all 8 off them ran out, and went to their locations.

**With Reyna and Leo.**

Reyna and Leo were posting posters in the subway station. It was busy, but the children of Hermes, especially Travis and Conner, were good at making the women faint and the men run for their lives.

"Now!" Reyna said and a fire burned the wall of the station, making the Kony triangle sign.

"Next." Reyna said.

"I love you." Leo said.

"Love you too. Now shut up and get back to work!"

**Annabeth and Percy.**

Percy and Annabeth were at different areas, but they managed to use telepathy to each other. They both communicated in many ways.

"Now!" She heard Percy say and she heard the rushing of waves.

"Great job Charisse! Now make more sea animals arrive the the surface!" She heard Percy say. Man, she loved him. Then, she saw Percy in a Iris message from a puddle on the floor. "Hey wise girl."

"Hey Seaweed brain. How's the job?"

"Good so far. Charisse is-"

"Let me talk to Annabeth! Annabeth! Everything is going on well! We got the Hippocampi up to the surface of the water, along with the dolphins and sharks!" She heard Charisse said, who was now looking at her.

"Got it." Annabeth said, smiling.

"And Percy says he loves you!" Charisse said, grinning. Then you could hear Percy talking to Charisse about not telling Annabeth that he loved her, he would say it himself. Annabeth laughed.

"Seaweed brain, I love you back."

**Piper and Jason.**

Both of them were close to each other. The magazine store was near the UN headquarters. Both were taking a break now, people looking at both of them as they held hands.

"So, what's next?" Piper asked. Jason smiled. He kissed her cheek. "Getting more awareness out there, Pipes." He said, smiling.

**Thalia and Nico.**

Thalia quit being a huntress, due to her relationship with Nico, but she still was good at archery and Artemis was proud of her. Right now, she and Nico were taking a break due to how tired they were.

"Now... Need some water?" Nico asked, giving a bottle of water to Thalia. Thalia took it and drank it. "Yep. Thanks."

"Welcome, Thals." Nico said, smiling.

**Walt and Jaz.**

Of course, screaming was heard at the park because out of nowhere, Sekhemet and Horus popped out and Sekhemet was telling everyone she would feast on their blood. Jaz and Walt were using charms and paint to make the giant triangle and to make sure awareness was raised.

"All done." Walt said. The charms really made the triangle very special, as it was glowing neon red at the top of the triangle and turned to black at the upside down triangle. Jaz kissed his cheek.

"It's perfect."

**Alyssa and Julian.**

Julian was using his combat avatar to help Alyssa to make the posters with the stands at the park. They then smiled at each other when it was complete. Alyssa laughed. She looked at how Julian made Kony say:

"I suck!"

Alyssa kissed him. "I love you."

**Carter and Zia.**

Carter sighed. Zia had been burning the grass in the botanical gardens, ALL DAY LONG THEY HAD BEEN THERE.

"Zia, you know you're scaring the children, adults, elders and even the security guards?" Carter asked. She had been burning triangles in the grass and Geb and Hathor were working on stenciling, but stared at Zia most of the time.

"Yeah, but we're raising awareness here." Zia said.

"You can do it, but don't burn the grass. Just stencil the trees." Carter said. Zia sighed, and took a chalk. She stenciled a nearby tree with the chalk and she smiled at her work.

"Told you so." Carter said, smiling. Zia punched him, but then kissed him. "And I'll burn you instead of punching next time, okay?"

"Okay." Carter said, blushing a bit.

**Anubis and Sadie. (THIS WILL BE THE LONGEST ONE.)**

Anubis was seeing mortal girls stare at him lovingly, some even trying to ask for his phone number, which he did not have. Hey, gods NEVER have phone numbers, I tell you. He was posting the flyers and posters on every shop door that was closed.

10:00 PM. And he and Sadie were still posting posters everywhere. Sadie was using magic to make posters appear at once on the shops outside the Brooklyn Borough hall to make it more aware. She also was posting posters ON the walls of the Brooklyn Borough hall.

"Well, that's done." Sadie said, and she sat down. She looked at the stars in the sky, and she thought she just saw Nut smiling down at her. She smiled back at the sky. Anubis smiled at her and asked:

"You say my great-grandmother, Nut, did you?" He asked. Sadie looked surprised.

"Yep." Sadie said, taking a water bottle containing Ribena in it and opened it, drinking the tasty grape juice inside. Anubis smiled at her. He loved how at times she was sarcastic, yet caring and loving.

"You really were determined to do this." Anubis said, not noticing a camera taking a photo of both of them.

"I was. Kony was also capturing magicians." Sadie said. Anubis nodded. "I know. Let's hope that Kony will be arrested." He said and he kissed Sadie's forehead. He heard the flash of a camera.

"THIS IS SO BLACKMAIL!" He heard a voice say. He and Sadie gulped. Sabina. The sneaker and stealthy Necromancer, following the path of Satet. She also was helping, but it was in the shops nearby Brooklyn Borough hall. Anubis smiled.

"Oh well, at least we did it." He said and he kissed Sadie.

**Soon, in the morning...**

Everyone was back in heir normal residence, sleeping. You could hear people talking about Kony and then you could hear a person saying:

"Yes. Now, let the campaign begin." A voice said. Salena. Normal teenage girl, but a supporter of capturing Kony. She was smiling. The plan worked. She then gathered her speech on a paper and left for the Brooklyn Borough hall. She lived in Brooklyn and did the mission, but she was still active. Her speech was going to make awareness about Kony important.

And soon everyone in the USA and almost the world knew about Kony.

**Kony facts:**

**-Kony has been working for ****26 YEARS. ****He abducts people in Central Africa, and he forces the boys and girls as child slaves and forces them to kill and mutilate people. He turns the girls into 'Wife's' for his generals. Then the girls get raped.**

**-Kony has changed his tactics to avoid getting caught by the Ugandan army and USA army helping them.**

**-The children and people abducted by Kony have lost 3 human rights: **

**Human right number 3: A right to life.**

**Human right number 4: A right to no slavery.**

**Human right number 26: A right to an education.**

**-Kony must be stopped. He has displaced 44,000 people in South Sudan, The Democratic Republic of the Congo and the Central African Republic.**

**-He still is out there, and whatever we do, we must stop him.**

**-His group is called the Lord's resistance army, or LRA for short and it was made up of two groups that broke down.**

**-Whatever you do, send a letter to your government about Kony. Tell them they must let the 3 countries in the trouble of the LRA must be supported and that we have to stop Kony, for once.**

**Hope you understand what this story is about and review it! Please! :)**

**~CG50.**


End file.
